Lincoln Jacobs
Edward Lincoln 'Link' Jacobs LC GCB CGC SLC ''' '''Place of Birth: Kent, England, Britannia Date of Birth: 4.2.2268 Date of Death: 2.7.2362 (aged 94) Gender: Male Father: Edward William Jacobs, (b. 2239 d. 2318) Mother: Helen Jacobs (nee Freeman) (b. 2245) Spouse: Sophie Jacobs (nee Gardiner) (b. 2271) Son: William Jonathan (b. 17.04.2297) Daughter: Eleanor Helen (b. 08.06.2300) Son: James Lyle (b. 08.06.2300) Daughter: Lauren Katherine (b. 09.2306) Great grandfather: Frank Clarke Title: Earl of Kentfield (2318-); Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath Authorisation Code: 28463736 (Vagabond); 15427084 (Illustrious); 17543109 (Indefatigable) Physical Description – Height: 177.5 cm – Weight: 82 kg – Hair: Light Brown – Eyes: Blue-Grey – Distinguishing Marks: Artificial left hand (from 03 2294) Physically, Link takes after his father. He is broad shouldered, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He stands just less than 180 centimetres tall. He has a cybernetic left hand, as a result of an injury during his time on the Titan. Link has always been in good physical condition, keeping himself fit by working out in the ships’ gymnasia and practicing martial arts even after he lost his hand. He has a penchant for good coffee, which he takes strong, black with two sugars. Though he does not regularly attend church, he wears a plain silver cross on a chain beneath his shirt. He is a keen chess player, although not many people are willing to play him more than once, because he wins so often. Early in his career, Lieutenant Commander Robert Baxter was able to beat him; however, Baxter attributed the win more to experience than natural ability. Education and Qualifications v Britannia Royal Naval College – 2286-87 v Officer Training Course (Warfare) – 2288 v Commanding Officer’s Course – 2300 Link received his early education at the prestigious Eton College, where he shared a room with young Prince Richard Windsor. Link and the prince got on well during their time together, often meeting for a game or two of chess. They were also both on the school rugby team, and Link was a guest at Prince Richard’s wedding to Susan in 2297. After graduating from Eton, Link chose not to go directly into the world of politics, although he was the eldest son, and next in line to his father’s seat in the House of Lords, deciding rather to enter the Britannia Royal Naval College. During his time there, he met Lyle Acton – the two became close friends, and remained so, even when Lyle went on to study operations and Link went into the warfare branch. He was top of his class when he took the Initial Warfare Officer's Course, taught at the time by former fleet admiral Ian Bond. Mathematically, he is in the superior range, allowing him to calculate potential risks, and probabilities. He has picked up his mother’s diplomatic skills, allowing him to diffuse most situations without them escalating further. Although, he does find it hard to stand by and let a decision be made when he can see that it is the wrong one to make. He is fluent in French, as he was taught by his mother from an early age. He has also studied Russian, in more detail than they teach at the academy, and is fluent enough, as he says, “to know the difference between when someone is saying ‘I surrender’ and ‘I am going to shoot you’”. He puts this to use when he is captured and held on the XXXX and poses as a Warfare Specialist to escape (HSC3). Awards and Honours &Conspicuous Gallantry Cross – 2293 &St Luke’s Cross – 2298 &Leopold Cross – 2312 &Leopold Cross – 2322 &Order of Britannia Second Class – 2322 &General Service Medal – 2328 &Order of Britannia – First Class – 2341 Link was awarded the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross, for in the face of the enemy, taking command of the entire warfare department on the Victory class Carrier Vanquish and not only saving the ship, but what remained of the taskforce. He won the St Luke’s Cross during his service on the Titan, when the prize ship he was on was attacked, and he was injured in the resulting explosion. He won the Leopold Cross for his service aboard the Armed Merchant Ship Vagabond, despite losing the ship (which could have seen him court martialled for “intentionally, without lawful excuse, or recklessly damaging, stranding or causing the loss of a military ship”), as he sacrificed it to save a medical ship belonging to the Federation, and only once he had got all surviving crew off the ship. He was promoted from Knight Commander of Britannia to Knight Grand Cross, after negotiating the lasting peace agreement with the Alliance. Background Personal Life The only child of Lord William and Lady Helen, Link was born in the city of Canterbury, County Kent, South Eastern England. Following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather, Link attended the Britannia Royal Naval College, before joining the Officer Training Course in 2288. While he was in hospital (08.95-03.96), he met up with and, five months later married, Sophie, a Nursing Officer (04.2296) assigned to HMNB Devonport. His first child, William Jonathan, was born 17.04.2297. While he was on inactive duty in late 2299, he took the time to study for the Commanding Officer’s Course; in that time, Sophie again fell pregnant, this time giving birth to twins, Eleanor Helen and James Lyle. After his court martial, he had three months on half pay, when Sophie fell pregnant once more, giving birth to a girl, Lauren Katherine, named after Sophie’s two closest, lifelong friends. His maternal great grandfather served during Operation Breaking Dawn. Life as a Naval Officer 2289-90 At age 21, Link’s first assignment was to the Victory class Carrier HMS Vanquish, as Assistant Warfare Officer. In Link’s second year in that role, Principal Warfare Officer Commander Baxter was seriously injured, leaving Link, as acting Warfare Officer, in charge of the department although he had only been in the role for sixteen months. He served another eight before having his promotion confirmed by the Admiralty Board as of 01.01.2291. 2291-93 After receiving a medal and a promotion (confirmation of his field promotion) for his actions aboard the Vanquish, Link was assigned to the Taurus class heavy cruiser HMS Titan, where he served for three years, and discovered the dirty side of leadership, and battle. After they capture the ANS Revenge in 08.2293, he is assigned to lead the prize crew. However when the Titan commits to an attack, the Revenge must turn back to support them, although the Revenge is already significantly damaged. The Alliance forces decide they must destroy the Revenge, rather than having her fall into enemy hands, and Link is seriously injured (an injury that included losing his left hand, but won him the St Luke’s Cross). Despite his injuries, he is able to save the rest of his prize crew, and use one of shuttles from the Revenge to get back to the Titan, after initiating the self destruct. 2294-96 He was reassigned to the first battlegroup, as Warfare Officer on the heavy cruiser HMS Corvus. When the away team boards one of their ships, Link is sent over to command the prize crew. However, they are overpowered and captured. Although he is repeatedly beaten and his cybernetic hand is removed, he poses as an Alliance warfare specialist to orchestrate the escape and eventual overtaking of the vessel. 2297-2300 After a period of restricted duty, during which Link took a temporary position as assistant at HMNB Devonport (01-02.2297); he was then assigned to the Scimitar class Destroyer HMS Sirius (his predecessor having been promoted and given his own command) in the First Carrier Battlegroup, as Principal Warfare Officer, which he found he preferred, although it was bigger and there were more people. At the beginning of the 24th century, he took, and passed, the Commanding Officer’s Course. 2301-2305 Link then served as Executive Officer on the Scimitar class Destroyer HMS Jason. When he found his captain to be a weak leader, he countermanded an order that would have seen a merchant vessel destroyed while the Jason stood by and watched. However, his CO, affected by a Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, called this mutiny, and had Link and the command crew that was on duty at the time, court martialled. The court martial found him not guilty of mutiny, however, they agreed that the way that he handled the conflict, albeit in the face of action, constituted “disrespectful behaviour or communication to a superior officer” and transferred him off the Jason, relegating him to half pay for a period of three months (11.05-02.06). 2306 When he returned to duty, it was as Commanding Officer on the Viper class Light Cruiser HMS Gallant, part of the Second Carrier Battlegroup. An Alliance dreadnought squadron had overwhelmed a Federation outpost, leaving a breach in their defences. Cruiser Squadron 2012 was sent to Gough, where Link served with distinction, taking control of the remnants of the squadron in the middle of a skirmish, to defeat the Soviet forces and get his squadron home safely. To the Admiralty, this skirmish was one of the first signs that relations with the Alliance were coming to a head. 2307 When the ageing Gallant was decommissioned, he was given command of the Armed Merchant Ship HMAMS Vagabond. As part of the cover, the Vagabond was assigned to a convoy from Britannia to China, but the convoy was attacked en route, and Link was forced to reveal the fact that the Vagabond was armed. In accordance with the cover identity the Vagabond was supposed to be delivering wounded men to the RFA Nightingale, however, they received word that Nightingale was under attack. Although he had just a cruiser squadron under his command, he fought to defend the Nightingale. He was forced sacrifice the Vagabond (but not before getting all surviving hands away in the shuttles and escape pods), to save the Nightingale – for this he was awarded the Leopold Cross. 2308 The Admiralty Board decided that although he had only been captain for a year, if they were giving him a medal with the reputation of the Leopold Cross, they must promote him as well, so he was then promoted to Commodore, and given command of the Type 87 Super Star Destroyer HMS Illustrious. Although he was officially CO of the Illustrious, Jonathan Francis was designated his Flag Captain when they operated as a Destroyer Squadron, and his executive officer when they operated independently. 2322 Fourteen years later, in the Battle of the Red Star Shipyard, the Illustrious was damaged beyond repair. However, because of his actions in the face of adversity, he was awarded a second Leopold Cross (denoted by a bar), and promoted to Rear Admiral, as well as being made a Knight Commander of Britannia. At the time, Rear Admiral Stewart was retiring, and Link was given command of the Majestic class Supercarrier HMS Intrepid and the entire Second Carrier Battlegroup. 2333 After eleven years in that position, he was promoted again, and this time became Commander of Operations – the highest ranking shipboard command in the Royal Navy – and Commanding Officer of the First Carrier Battlegroup. 2341 Just eight years later, he was promoted again, and given command of the Fleet. In what would become known as the Battle of Britannia, Link orchestrated the decisive victory for the Federation, and the lead up to the end of the Second Alliance-Federation War. In this position, he successfully negotiated a lasting peace agreement between the Alliance and the Federation, after taking the entire First Carrier Battlegroup directly to Russia. After just six years in that position, when the peace agreement had come into force, he decided that after almost sixty years in the navy, it was the right time, and retired to take his seat in the House of Lords, where he would be able to spend more time with his wife and children. Link passed away peacefully in his sleep aged 94 and was honoured with a state funeral. Service Record Cadet – Britannia Royal Naval College – 2286-2287 Midshipman – Officer Training Course (Warfare) – 2288 Sub-lieutenant-Acting Lieutenant – Assistant Warfare Officer, HMS Vanquish – 2289-2290 Lieutenant – Warfare Officer, HMS Titan – 2291-93 Lieutenant – Warfare Officer, HMS Corvus – 04.2294-2296 Lieutenant Commander – Principal Warfare Officer, HMS Sirius – 03.2297-08.2300 Commander – Executive Officer, HMS Jason – 09.04.01 Court Martial – 09.2305 Commander – Commanding Officer, HMS Gallant – 2306 Captain – Commanding Officer, HMS Minotaur – 2307-12 Captain – Commanding Officer, HMAMS Vagabond – 2312 Commodore – Squadron Commander, DS 201 – 2313-2322 Rear Admiral – Battlegroup Commander, CBG 2 – 2323 Rear Admiral – Commander Stellar Forces – 2329 Vice Admiral – Commander Operations – 2333 Admiral – Fleet Commander – 2341 Periods of inactive service in the Royal Navy Injury – 08.93-03.94 Half pay – 10.05-02.06 – 35,450 Half pay – 29.03.2311-07.09.12 – 46,500 Annual Income Sub-lieutenant – 31,146 Acting Lieutenant – 37,915 Lieutenant – 40,689 Lieutenant Commander – 51,450.50 Commander – 70,906 Captain – 83,685.50 Commodore – 98,994 Rear Admiral – 138,000 Vice Admiral – 171,000 Admiral – 204,000 Prize Money $8,000,000 for the XXXX class Battlecruiser XXXX. Category:Officers of the Royal Navy Category:Royal Navy personnel Category:HMS Illustrious crew Category:No Uncertain Voice characters Category:Members of the Warfare branch Category:Members of the House of Lords